A Night In The Life Of
by 6Dylan9
Summary: Another night, another slay, another way in which to have Cordelia all to herself. Written for Femslash Minis. Set around season 3. Buffy/Cordelia


A Night In The Life Of. . .

With a flick of her wrist Buffy had her prey sprawled on the ground yelping in pain, her foot positioned over his chest to keep him down. He was slight for a man – or for what once had been a man and was now a vampire – and his bouncy, unkempt hair began to pick up leaves and twigs as he struggled to get free from her grip. He wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much he pleaded with his pouty lips and whiny voice.

"You're making a mistake," he said. "I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"Sure," Buffy said back. "Whatever you say, Sparkles."

She wasn't about to fall for his excuses or waste her time listening to his pathetic attempt at ensuring his escape. He was hers, and he was about to be staked.

"Hold still while I get my pointy little pal," Buffy instructed, grinning to herself as she mimicked Spike's rather strange accent.

It was a shame Spike wasn't around really. He would have laughed his British socks off at this poor excuse for a vampire before her.

She could hear it now: "Bloody hell, it looks like a craft fair exploded on him. Grown men shouldn't sparkle and be all glittery," Spike would mock. "Bloody poofter."

Buffy chuckled, though she knew she shouldn't really as it wasn't nice to mock the afflicted.

"But I'm not going to hurt. . ."

"Blah, blah," Cordelia interrupted as she sauntered on to the scene. "We haven't got all night. There are real vampires for Buffy to stake out there, and monsters to chase back into their nasty little holes, and girlfriends to. . .well, that's none of your business, but Buffy doesn't have time to sit around and listen to your life story. We have a date."

Buffy smiled at Cordelia as she stood nearby. She wasn't surprised to see her as they were close to the exit of the cemetery and Cordelia had meant to pick her up at the end of her patrol. She must have heard Buffy's voice and made her way through the gate to hurry the staking along.

"Hi," Buffy said cheerfully, making eye contact with the girl who had swept her off her feet into a land of clandestine clinches and illicit, intimate dates that nobody else yet knew about.

"The car's around the corner," Cordelia hinted. "When you're done with the catalogue model – offence meant – we can go grab something to eat before going back to mine. The parents are out tonight. All night."

She gave a sexy little smile that made Buffy's cheeks flush and her stomach tighten.

They'd only been 'dating' for a month or so, but things had gone quickly in that time. From shy smiles over milkshakes to make-out sessions in Cordy's car, on to tentative touches in dark corners and unoccupied toilets until they were having sex frequently, and often just out of earshot of their friends who had no idea about the new nature of their relationship.

"All night?" Buffy asked, gripping her flailing vampire tighter as he tried to wriggle away. She rolled her eyes at his pout and momentarily wondered how he walked around without bumping into things with those ridiculously unkempt eyebrows hovering over his eyes.

"They're staying over at some swanky hotel in LA, courtesy of dad's expense account."

"Then how about we skip dinner and just get a pizza?" Buffy asked, smiling at Cordelia the way that always made Cordelia lick her lips – which she'd discovered just before their first foray into this surprising relationship. "We can take it to yours."

"Let me think," Cordelia said, pretending to think about her answer as she folded her arms. "You're suggesting we get yummy pizza take-out so we can have more time to make-out?"

The vampire groaned and Buffy pushed him harder into the ground with her foot and continued to ignore his whimpering.

"As far as plans go, I think it sounds plantastic," Buffy replied with a grin.

"Then hurry up and do the stake-y thing," Cordelia suggested. "No wait," she added, "do it kinda slow. . .with a grunt."

"With a grunt?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows?

"Sure," Cordelia confirmed. "In that way you do that's all cute and sexy."

"In what way do I ever grunt?" Buffy questioned, feeling a tad self-conscious now. She was sure she didn't grunt when she slayed. Grunting was Faith's thing.

"Can I ask something?" The vampire interrupted.

Buffy sighed and scowled at him, feeling somewhat dismayed at the thought of grunting, and the notion that Cordelia actually liked that kind of thing.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go."

"Not happening, Twinkle Toes," Buffy assured. "You're a vampire, I'm a slayer so. . ."

"A what?" he asked, looking unacceptably confused.

"A slayer. Slay. . .er. Girl that slays. . .yunno what? Nevermind," Buffy stated, sliding her stake out from her inside pocket and releasing him so she could grab it with both hands.

With a strong thrust downwards she plunged the stake into his chest, feeling only slightly guilty when the sheer look of shock on his face gave way to terror, and then nothing as he exploded into a sparkly shock of dust.

"See? Totally sexy," Cordelia commented, making her way slowly towards Buffy and her little pile of glitter.

She had a feral look on her face that made the post-sly rush feel that much more exquisite. Something about the way Cordelia stalked, all sensuality and sex, all confidence and heat, made Buffy want to grab her and take her. It wasn't a new feeling, and her restraint got sorely tested in the most inappropriate of places.

Tonight she doubted her restraint would last all the way to the pizzeria, then all the way home.

"Did I grunt?" Buffy asked, trying not to feel embarrassed; after all, it couldn't be that bad if it actually turned Cordelia on.

"Oh yeah," Cordelia answered with a seductive smile. "Kinda like when you come."

Buffy's jaw dropped and she went bright red. She couldn't see that for herself, but the burning of her cheeks certainly gave her a good idea.

"I don't do. . .that's not. . .why would you say that?" Buffy stuttered, her libido rapidly fleeing in the face of such traumatic information.

She wasn't a grunter.

"Because it's true, and it's hot, so stop going all red and girly and deal with it," Cordelia instructed.

Buffy was still mortified, and if it had been anybody else telling her that – like Angel for instance, as he was the only other person she'd ever 'been' with – she would have stomped off in a mood. But this wasn't anybody, it was Cordelia Chase, and she wasn't the kind of girl you could easily walk away from when she was still busily stalking all provocatively.

"I don't grunt," Buffy mumbled, pushing her stake back into her pocket and kicking off the dust from her boots.

Cordelia was directly in front of her now, and though Buffy was doing her best to keep pouting, she just couldn't manage it. Her body was humming, not only from her kill, but just from being in the presence of the other girl.

She knew just how good it felt to be with Cordelia. How thoroughly it wrapped around her, squeezing until she felt like her lungs would burst and her body would burn up and catch fire. The secret they shared made Buffy's stomach flutter. It had been that way from the start; after a night spent forced together for the Prom they'd struggled to get to. Things had changed after that and neither girl had stopped the shift. Neither of them had made any indication that they shouldn't, or couldn't travel down a path that would lead them to the point they were now at.

"You do grunt, and get all breathy and moan-y, and your eyes kinda close and. . ." Cordelia paused, running her hands up Buffy's arms as she gazed into her eyes, "it should be more weird that all of that turns me on, but it does. . .and I don't mind. I like it."

"I like it too," Buffy agreed, placing her hands on Cordelia's hips and pulling her a little closer. "I like the way you gasp."

She pulled Cordelia even closer until their bodies were touching and her lips were close to the neck she enjoyed licking and nibbling on. Brushing her lips over heated skin, Buffy kissed softly, feeling Cordelia's breath over her temple due to their height difference. She liked when Cordelia would sigh for her and tonight was no different than any other.

"I like the way you sigh," Buffy continued as she kissed her way up to Cordelia's jaw. "The way you feel, and the way you taste."

Their lips met as Cordelia ducked her head down a little. It wasn't chaste or tentative, it was full of the passion they knew they felt for each other. Full of wanting and needing, and hoping for more.

As Buffy allowed Cordelia's tongue to slip between her lips she knew they'd either have to get to Cordelia's house right away, or risk being caught by a roaming vampire. And the thought of being caught in a clinch with Cordelia by Spike didn't fill Buffy full of the warm fuzzies. She'd never live it down and she had no doubt he'd enjoy spreading the news around her friends, and probably her mom. She didn't want any of them finding out that way.

Placing soft kisses over Cordelia's lips, Buffy asked if they could get going.

"Let's get home. . .I need you," Buffy told her, feeling more indulgent and confident than ever before when it came to this.

Usually Buffy allowed herself to be led by Cordelia; accepting that Cordelia was the more dominant one in their new sex life. She didn't complain and actually quite liked it. It was nice to be able to give up control and let Cordelia set the pace.

But tonight felt different.

"I need you to fuck me," she pronounced, nibbling on Cordelia's bottom lip.

Cordelia groaned sexily, her hands wandering to Buffy's ass and pulling her hard against her.

"I'll do anything you want," Cordelia responded, quite out of character as she really wasn't the kind of girl that you told what to do.

"That's sexy," Buffy sighed, amazed at how easily her girlfriend had accepted the sudden switch.

"I could show you what's sexy. . .right here," Cordelia insisted, moving a hand between them and scratching her nails across Buffy's stomach.

Buffy closed her eyes and imagined those fingers elsewhere, buried deep inside her until all she could feel was Cordelia making her explode and see colours she'd never realised existed before. It would be so easy to just do this here, but the thought of getting caught. . .

The thought of getting caught drifted from her mind as Cordelia's fingertips pushed past the top of her jeans. Maybe if they just moved away from the path, or got to the car at least; maybe it wouldn't be so bad; after all, they'd felt each other up just hidden out of view of the general public before. A notable memory at the movies came to mind, in which Buffy had got as far as sliding a finger inside Cordelia whilst they snuggled on the back row, watching a scary movie that very few others had gone to see. They'd also had sex once on Buffy's bed with their friends all downstairs. It had been quick and quiet, but all the more sexy for being so secretive and naughty.

Yes, maybe right there wasn't such a bad idea; Buffy certainly wanted it enough.

Cordelia smirked as Buffy opened her eyes, sighing deeper and licking her lips when long fingers pressed against her over her panties. A warm, wetness flooded from her and suddenly being so exposed just made everything that much hotter. She was desperate to be taken by Cordelia and equally desperate to make Cordelia throw her head back and scream for her.

Quickly glancing around, Buffy saw a secluded spot past some bushes and beyond some trees, next to the small church that sat close to the exit. It was mostly shrouded in darkness; if they went around the back of the church then nobody strolling through the cemetery on this particular path would see them. It was perfect.

"Follow me," Buffy instructed, helping Cordelia slide her hand out from her pants, taking hold of it and leading her off the path.

She could hear Cordelia breathing heavily through her nose behind her as they snuck past a few dishevelled gravestones and beyond, turning around the corner so they were out of view. Obviously Cordelia was feeling a little excited, which made Buffy all the more horny.

As they reached the spot Buffy considered to be safe, she pulled Cordelia close again and kissed her hard and deep. Their tongues duelled, lips slipping and sliding as they let themselves go; open-mouthed kissing that made them moan and sigh into each other.

"Mmm, cherry lip gloss," Buffy mumbled against Cordelia's lips.

It was a favourite of hers and she loved the fact that Cordelia put it on more and more often, just to please her.

"Just for you," Cordelia breathed into her ear as she began to kiss over it.

Buffy felt herself grow even wetter as her stomach flipped and flopped. This really wasn't who she'd always thought she was; making out and having sex in a place anybody could stumble upon, with a girl no less. But Buffy couldn't stop herself. Once they'd started this 'thing' they had, she couldn't stop, and she knew Cordelia felt the same.

Neither of them had yet really talked it out or wondered about what it made them – maybe gay, or bisexual – but it wasn't important. They had slipped so easily into it, and had begun to refer to each other as girlfriends – though only to each other. There was no explaining this, and it didn't really matter. What mattered was that they were both enjoying it, and nothing seemed important when they were wrapped in one another, breathing hard and sending each other higher and higher with whispered encouragement and the desire to give as much as they took.

"Cordelia," Buffy said breathily as once again, fingers came into contact with her sex over the top of far too much material.

Cordelia pressed against Buffy, cupping her through her jeans and rubbing as her lips sucked softly over the quickening pulse beneath them.

"Tell me what you want," Cordelia asked, once again making Buffy's inside tighten at this reversal.

The excitement she felt was almost obscene and there was no backing out now.

"Just you," Buffy answered.

"How do you want me?"

Buffy let herself think about it, silently counting the ways in which she wanted Cordelia. There would be time for most of those ways later, in Cordelia's opulent bed; for now there was just one thing that had Buffy tingling all the way from her toes at the thought alone.

Encouraged by the insistent rubbing over her jeans and the way it had her moving, Buffy smiled and dared to get a little more aggressive. She had an inkling that Cordelia might like it.

"I want you on your knees," Buffy instructed, biting her lower lip as Cordelia raised a perfect eyebrow.

She could see Cordelia's pupils grow larger in the light of the full moon, and the way her nostrils flared slightly as she looked deep into Buffy's eyes. As she'd guessed, Cordelia seemed to like being told what to do. It was information Buffy promised to store away and use more often. Not that their roles would completely reverse now, but she imagined that every now and again. . .she'd get to be the one in charge, and they'd both more than enjoy it.

Without questioning Buffy, Cordelia gave a slight smirk and proceeded to lower herself to the ground in front of her. Amazed that she hadn't protested at all, not even to complain that the ground might be dirty or uncomfortable, Buffy felt her heart quicken and she was undoing her jeans before even thinking about how desperate it looked.

As the button popped open and her zip rasped downwards, Buffy kept her eyes locked on Cordelia, who was busy watching intently as Buffy began to wriggle her backside out of the restrictive material. This was all kinds of presumptuous, and she knew she'd feel a bit embarrassed about it later - or tomorrow at least - but right now it just felt right. She was horny, she was wet, and she wanted Cordelia's tongue inside her.

When her jeans slid down to reveal her pastel pink cotton panties and the tops of her thighs, Buffy stopped pushing at them. She waited to see if Cordelia appeared hesitant, but she didn't. In fact, Cordelia took it upon herself to lower the jeans the rest of the way down as her eyes hungrily roamed over Buffy's legs.

Her voice deeper and slightly raspy with desire, Cordelia asked, "And what do you want me to do on my knees?"

Intense brown eyes stole the last of Buffy's inhabitations as Cordelia looked at her with nothing but lust and the desire to please. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back as she gazed up, hands lightly holding on to Buffy's legs just above the knee. She licked her full lips and the small glimpse of Cordelia's tongue almost made Buffy groan. She had to have it on her. She knew from their previous forays into oral sex that it was oh so good and something they should now be doing much more often – now they were over the 'newness' of it and the fear that they'd do it badly. Both things they'd chuckled about after their first timid attempt.

"Well, I didn't get you on your knees to pray," Buffy replied, grinning as Cordelia looked up above them to the small spire of the church and the cross perched atop it.

"That's a relief," Cordelia stated. "I'm not the praying type."

They both shared a more secret grin before Cordelia took the initiative and gently pulled down the remaining barrier between them. Once Buffy's panties had joined her jeans around her ankles, she took a breath and tried to keep herself steady. A soft breeze blew over her exposed sex, and the sudden awareness that they were outside made her blush. Her embarrassment didn't last, however, and as Cordelia pushed Buffy's legs further apart she gave herself to the overwhelming feeling that had her breath trembling and her hands grasping at the rough wall behind her.

It was a little awkward with Buffy's pants around her ankles, but it would do, and there was no doubt that they both wanted this.

Leaning forward, Cordelia let her gaze take in the sight of her lover, exposed and ready to be taken. Buffy could see just how much Cordelia couldn't wait to dive right in, but Cordelia – as Buffy had learned – was a tease. She'd hold back and give Buffy just enough, until the world was spinning and all Buffy wanted to do was come so hard she'd see stars. The wait was always worth it.

Sliding her hands up the insides of Buffy's thighs, Cordelia reached the juncture between them, and using her thumbs she tenderly separated wet folds and blew across Buffy's exposed clit.

"Fuck!" Buffy exclaimed, almost dropping to her knees.

She was already extremely sensitive and ready.

Cordelia grinned and gave her girlfriend one last look before swiping her tongue over Buffy's drenched pussy; slowly easing it from the bottom to the top before repeating the same action once again, but harder. Buffy's fingernails dug into the stone underneath them and she let out a wanton moan that conveyed all her frustration and desire.

"You taste so good," Cordelia commented as she savoured the liquid now leaking from Buffy in almost humiliating abundance.

Her tongue flicked over Buffy's soaked entrance and they both quivered, knowing that this secret was the best kind of secret, and that this moment was the best moment. The moment before hunger took over and before their bodies began to act on instinct. The moment that had them perched on a precipice of possibility. Should they stop, then awkwardness would take control and they'd be doomed, never to repeat these moments or enjoy new ones. If they continued, it sealed what they were becoming a little more every time. It confirmed the deeper meanings behind what they were doing and made everything that bit more real, and that bit more scary.

This went beyond teenage hormones and risky hook ups done just to feel the thrill of doing something considered naughty or salacious. This was real, and it was becoming more real every day.

This was what falling in love felt like.

"Cordelia?" Buffy whispered almost desperately as Cordelia flicked her tongue again and again, but remained just on the outside, shy of giving Buffy exactly what she wanted.

"Mm-hmm?" Cordelia queried, her tongue too occupied on the edge of plundering Buffy's pussy to allow her to form actual words.

"I need you to fuck me now," Buffy stated breathlessly, feeling Cordelia's hands on her thighs tighten and her thumbs spread her even wider. "Fuck me with your tongue, baby."

A deliciously sexy sound reverberated from Cordelia over Buffy, and she cried out as her tight hole took the length of the tongue now pushed up inside her.

"Jesus," Buffy hissed, flushing slightly at her choice of exclamation as she remembered the building she was leaning against.

She felt Cordelia smile against her, but it wasn't long before all she felt was full of that probing tongue over and over as Cordelia thrust it in and out, fucking Buffy with it just how she needed.

The sound of their breaths and the wet slurp of her juices spilling out over Cordelia made the rustling of the trees seem a thousand miles away in comparison, but they were beyond caring about the world around them. Each time Cordelia pushed up, Buffy gasped and rolled her hips forward to enjoy every bit of Cordelia's tongue that she could, and Cordelia had a surprisingly long, and extremely capable tongue.

It surprised Buffy just how much pleasure she could receive from just Cordelia's tongue. She'd wondered if she'd want something more solid, more phallic-like than just a tongue or fingers, but really. . .this was all she needed, and all she wanted. She didn't feel like she was missing anything, and in fact even gained more pleasure just from having Cordelia's body intimately pressed against her own than she'd received from Angel's rather impressive manhood.

Cordelia knew how to touch, how to make Buffy tremble and lose control. She knew how to fuck.

A thumb indiscreetly swept over Buffy's clit as Cordelia's thrusts became harder and faster, and Buffy was closer to coming than was altogether admirable. She really had no staying power, and Cordelia enjoyed that immensely.

She seemed to love that she could unravel Buffy so easily, and so quickly, and though Buffy knew she should probably be a tad self-conscious about that. . .she was too happy at having just been fucked to ever really care.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy moaned as she clamped down on Cordelia's intrusive tongue as it penetrated her thoroughly. "Fuck me, baby."

She'd only just recently started calling Cordelia baby as they had sex, and it always seemed to spur her girlfriend on even more.

Swirling her thumb more solidly over Buffy's clit, Cordelia lapped at the inside of Buffy until all Buffy could do was throw her head back, grab onto Cordelia and allow herself to be swept away on the wave of pleasure crashing its way through her.

She felt it burst free with one last push of the tongue inside her, and she was coming right into Cordelia's mouth, loudly.

"Oh, fuck," Buffy called out as her breath caught in her throat and her body jerked so much that Cordelia had to hold her still.

It was always hard when she came for Cordelia. Always. No matter if the sex was quick or slow, laying down, standing up or bending over; it didn't matter, and Buffy was grateful to note that Cordelia also came for her just as forcibly. And once they got back to Cordelia's she would prove that point again and again.

With a slurp and a moan of gratitude, Cordelia finally pulled her tongue from Buffy's convulsing pussy, licking her lips as she enjoyed her taste. She gave a quick lick over Buffy's clit, causing Buffy to almost buckle to her knees, but there would be no repeat performance here. Buffy wanted to take Cordelia home, and have her naked. She seriously liked naked Cordelia.

"So good," Buffy purred as she encouraged Cordelia to get up from her knees, pulling her into her and crashing their lips together.

She didn't balk when she tasted herself on Cordelia's lips – it was something she was beginning to really like. It was salacious and sensual and both of them smiled as their lips broke apart.

"Should I continue?" Cordelia asked as she kept her smile on her sticky lips.

Her fingers were drifting through Buffy's slick folds, brushing teasingly over her clit in a way that almost had Buffy saying "Hell yes."

But nakedness was what she needed now. Nakedness and Cordelia spread out before her as she fucked her just as senseless.

"Home. Now," Buffy instructed, gently easing Cordelia's fingers away from between her legs and kissing the small pout that formed on her lips. "I need to feel my pussy on yours," she implored, causing Cordelia to sigh in such a sexy way that Buffy almost felt like pushing her down to the ground right there and doing it.

But no, they'd played enough outside, and Buffy wanted this night to be perfect. . .because she knew they had to talk afterwards, and it could take a while.

Hopefully, it would be a good while followed by more sex, and not a bad while followed by them parting ways and never speaking of what had happened between them over the past month again.

Somewhere inside, Buffy was sure it wouldn't turn out that way. Somewhere, she was confident that Cordelia didn't want this to end just as much as she didn't, and that gave Buffy a warm feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. And surprisingly. . .it no longer terrified her as much as it had been doing.

Whatever this was, it was here to stay, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, pants up, slayer-girl," Cordelia instructed, taking charge once again. "I want you in my bed and clawing at my back before we _both_ get jumped by silly sparkly vampires this time. We don't have time for distractions."

Buffy chuckled and followed Cordelia out towards the car, feeling all kinds of smug and happy and far from worried about what this was. It was good, whatever it was, and it was probably time to stop keeping it a secret.

Something that made her this smiley just had to be shared, and as Cordelia opened the door of her car for her and beamed back, she was sure Cordelia would agree. . .after some gentle persuasion and a night full of passion that would leave them both unable to hide it from their faces any longer.

Yep, this night was certainly different all right, and for all the right reasons.

. . .And Buffy had staked Edward. The End.


End file.
